


Antidote

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy wasn't supposed to be in the field, but here she was again. And before she can get out, she runs into something she's all too familiar with...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit dark, so mind the tags and proceed with caution. Follows after Neurochemical.

Darcy wasn't supposed to be in the field. That wasn't supposed to be something she did. And yet here she was _again_ , looking out over a grassy stretch between two buildings.

It didn't sound like the shooting was taking place near her, at least not in the immediate vicinity. She knew the general direction of the quinjet, and being on it would sure be a lot safer than she was in her current position. She started creeping across the grass, bent almost double.

“Agent Lewis,” Coulson said in her earpiece, his steady voice cutting through the background noise she'd been doing her level best to ignore. “Castle's on his way to you right now. Just stay low.”

Castle. As in Frank Castle. He wasn't even remotely part of SHIELD, but this was sort of an enemy of my enemy situation, and SHIELD was low enough on membership that Coulson was willing to basically just go with it.

“I don't really think I could get much lower.” Well, that wasn't entirely true. She could be crawling instead of walking, but that just seemed like an even worse idea than what she was doing right now.

“Just be careful.” The voice in her ear went quiet.

Darcy sighed. While he would never admit it out loud, at least not to her, she knew that he still felt some kind of sense of extra responsibility for her after the way she'd started working for SHIELD.

It really stung that Darcy had earned her current job because she'd fucked her boss. Not _like that_ , although knowing it wasn't like that didn't really seem to help. But there had been some weaponized neurochemical thing that had turned them both into giant balls of hormones. They'd sort of hormoned at each other without a clear line of consent, and... There had been therapy. And now the sense of obligation thing.

The quinjet was, of course, in the general direction of all the action. The sounds became louder and louder as she moved between buildings. It was a compound of some kind. They'd come in with the idea that no one was supposed to be here, but things had kinda gone sideways.

Darcy stopped just at the corner of one of the squat concrete buildings, peering out around it. It was getting warmer, too, maybe that was because there were bodies or lasers or something? Here seemed like a good place to stop. Frank would probably have an easier time finding her if she was staying still.

Except it was still getting warmer, almost stiflingly so, and her skin was starting to feel tight, tingly, like she needed...

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. “No, no, no, no, no. Shit!” She activated her radio so she could talk. “Coulson, there's a problem.”

“What is it?” Obligated or not, he sounded impatient.

“So that neurochemical thing, remember that?” Silence answered her.

She froze as she saw a dark shape making its way towards her, and it wasn't really reassuring when she recognized Frank's long, flowing coat. No, that was bad. She moved back the way she came, mentally urging him not to come after her.

“Get somewhere safe and-”

“Wait.” She said it with him. “Yeah. Warn Frank off before he gets too close. I don't know where it was, or when I walked into it.”

“Sit tight.” Her earpiece went quiet.

Darcy sidled around the side of a building, sinking down to sit on the grass with her back against the wall. She took a deep breath. It felt like it was working faster this time, the tingly feeling quickly turning into a hot, desperate ache deep in her body.

Someone would presumably be coming to get her, right? Biozard suit, dose her with the antidote. At least they already had the right formula for it. Unless it was too different now? It was working faster.

Her clothes felt rough against her skin. It was so tempting to peel everything off. The grass was soft under her hands, it would have to feel better against her than what she was wearing.

No, she couldn't. Someone was going to come for her. They couldn't see her naked on the grass, her fingers working furiously against her clit as she-

She pulled her hand away from her lap, where she'd been pressing in against the seam of her leggings. This was bad. She took a deep steadying breath, but it didn't seem to help. Every time she stopped concentrating on it, her fingers sought out her desperate clit, pushing into her rapidly-dampening pants.

The boots came into view first, thick black boots that looked like they were built to kick ass and take names. Then the dark pants, the long, swirling coat. She let out an audible whimper as her gaze trailed up over Frank's chest to see his eyes dark and intense.

He looked at her face for a long moment before his eyes dropped down to where she was circling over her clit.

She should have felt embarrassed or something, but everything else seemed secondary to the absolute need. They'd been a little flirty on the quinjet out here, but nothing serious. But now he was all she could think about.

She got to her feet. She wanted to ask him if he'd been affected too, but the question got lost as his arm stole around her waist, yanking her against his rigid body armor. Her mouth opened to warn him, to apologize, to say something, but all that came out was another whimper as his hand slid down over her ass. His palm was warm even through her clothes. More, she needed-

Her fingers scrabbled across the front of his body armor, trying to find an opening. “Too much,” she breathed.

His other hand slipped down into the front of her leggings. She shuffled her feet apart for him, eyes falling shut as his finger slid against her slick center. “What's happening?” His voice was a thick growl, the promise in it sending a shiver through her.

All she could do was shake her head. Finally she found purchase on his zipper, and she pulled it down. His finger was rough against her clit, a little too hard, but it was exactly what she wanted, what she needed. She let herself rock into him, even as her own hands slipped up under his shirt to skim along his bare torso.

Darcy traced the too-smooth scars denting his skin. There was a dusting of hair across his chest, she wanted to feel it rasp against her sensitive nipples as their bodies moved together.

She pulled at her own clothes, pausing when she pushed her pants down around her thighs and saw his hand move, his fingers buried between her legs. Seeing it made it feel more intense somehow. She knew there was no relief in it, but she ground down against him anyway, her entire body lighting up with sensation.

His eyes locked on her bare breasts as she writhed over him. With another growl, he pulled away and shucked his own clothing as quickly as he could manage.

Coulson was talking in her ear. She didn't care what he had to say, didn't care about anything but the man in front of her gripping her hips. She yanked out her earpiece and dropped it on the ground, not wanting the distraction anymore.

Frank ended up on the ground on his back. He pulled her down after him so she straddled his hips, and she wasted no time taking his cock in hand to steady him as she sank down over him. Her eyes fell shut as she took him deep inside. “Oh, fuck.”

He didn't really give her much time to adjust to his girth, though. He held her in place, his fingers biting into her thighs as he drove up into her again and again.

She grabbed for him, her fingernails scoring along his sides. She tried to roll into him, to meet his deep strokes, but he held her in place.

Her head fell back, her hair brushing against her back each time he jolted into her. It was so close to what she needed, so fucking close, but all it did was wind her tighter and tighter until she thought she would snap.

A hand against the middle of her back pulled her eyes open. She found herself looking up into an angular face. Dark eyes, a shadow of stubble across his jaw. She knew that face. She was pretty sure Brock Rumlow was on the other side, but now it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the coolness of his hand moving up under her hair, pushing across her skin.

“Please,” she whispered to him. She wasn't sure what she was asking for, more than the promise of his skin against her own, of more of his cool fingers seeking out her sensitive areas.

“Since you asked so nicely.” He sank down on his knees behind her. He didn't pull all of his clothes off, just worked his pants down around his thighs.

Darcy was worried about how Frank would take this, but he didn't really seem to care, so long as he didn't have to stop. His eyes were closed, head back against the leather of his long coat as he fucked up into her.

She whimpered as one finger circled against the rosebud of her ass. It was slightly slick, but not nearly enough. He pressed up inside. The sting from the intrusion grew more intense as one finger became two, but it soon eased away in the waves of heat that threatened to burn her up from the inside.

“I've wanted this ever since I first saw you,” he breathed just behind her ear as his fingers worked to open her up. “Too bad your guard dog scared everyone away. Well, he ain't here now, and you are just begging for it.”

Her teeth caught around her lower lip as his fingers withdrew only to be replaced by something thicker, more unyielding. It was too much, entirely too much, but at the same time it just wasn't enough. “More,” she whispered.

He pushed up into her slowly until her ass rested up against his pelvis. “You'll take it all.” His hand dropped down in front of her, two fingers rolling a quick circle against her over-sensitive clit. “All you did was tease me.” He slowly started to move, rocking himself against her. “Not teasing now aren't you?”

Frank swore. His eyes came open and fixed on the man over her shoulder. They seemed to darken somehow, and there was an extra snap to his hips each time he drove up into her.

She cried out. She felt like she could barely be contained in her skin. There was so much sensation being pushed into her that she just couldn't keep still. She grabbed at Rumlow's wrist, but he snagged her wrist and pulled it up into the small of her back, just this side of painful. He picked up speed until he matched tempo with his touch against her clit.

Lost, she was lost between them. Everything seemed to blur together, the heat beneath her and the chill behind her. Desperate noises slipped free, pleas for more, for it to end.

Eventually Rumlow lost his rhythm. He stiffened behind her for a moment, and then his grip on her eased. “I have something for you, Darcy.” There was a sharp sting in her hip, just for a second. And then he was away from her, gone as suddenly as he'd came.

Her own fingers took his place over her clit, and she screamed as she came, her body falling slack in Frank's grip.

Frank wasn't stopping.

 _Frank wasn't stopping_.

She pushed against his chest, but it was no good. He was entirely too strong for her, adrenaline from the neurochemical pushing him past his normal limits. “Frank, stop! Stop!”

He growled again, rolling until she was on her back on his long coat. He snagged her wrists, pulling her hands away from his shoulders, pinning them to the ground over her head. His other hand slipped under her, tilting her hips up until he was nudging over just the right spot as he pounded into her again and again.

She reacted to him, whether or not she wanted to. It wasn't long before the heat was narrowing down around her again, time falling still for just a moment until she came with another scream.

* * *

 

Darcy hugged the blanket around herself. Her chair wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was better than the floor. She was sore. Every muscle in her body ached. Beyond that, she mostly felt numb.

The door to Coulson's office opened, and he came just inside before shutting it behind him. They'd wanted her to have some privacy, and with Frank in the Cage, there was nowhere else for her to go.

“You still have Dr. Garner's number, don't you?” she asked. Her voice was little more than a hoarse whisper, having been screamed away.

“He's going to meet you in Virginia.” He folded his arms, his expression soft as he looked across at her. “I'm placing you on administrative leave. Take as long as you need, Darcy.”

She nodded, swallowing against the thickness in her throat. There was a steaming cup of coffee sitting in front of her, but drinking it would actually take effort. The scent was soothing as it curled up from the dark liquid. “How's Frank?” She winced when she said his name.

“Murderous.” The word was said very matter-of-factly.

She could believe it. When Jemma had finally shown up with her antidote, Frank had been practically seeing red as he took off through the complex to see if he couldn't find anyone to kill. She hadn't asked if he had, didn't really want to know. “They've changed the formula.” Keeping her mind on logical, practical things was good.

“I know. Simmons is seeing if she can find a vaccination in case we run into this again.” The _when_ was heavily implied.

“Good. That would be good.” She looked up from her cup at him. “Can I, um, can I have a hug?”

He smiled a beautiful, heartbreaking smile. He moved across the office to her. She stood up, and he folded her against his body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then there was more spite-writing.


End file.
